Maelstorm Heart
by Deathgeass
Summary: Aqua catches Terra kissing another girl. Naruto himself goes through an ugly break up. While trying to get away from their pain they meet each other. They both try to help each other and heal from the wound they received. What happens when they get together after knowing that they are every similar? Naruto x Aqua rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Maelstrom Heart**

**Summary:** Aqua catches Terra kissing another girl. Naruto himself goes through an ugly break up. While trying to get away from their pain they meet each other. They both try to help each other and heal from the wound they received. What happens when they get together after knowing that they are every similar? Naruto x Aqua

**Story start**

'I really thought we were happy. I really thought we were a great couple. Other people even commented that we were. But what did I do that was wrong. Was I not right for him? Did he just use me to get the girl he really wanted? I hate this I couldn't stand the scene anymore. I ran I didn't care where all I just needed was to get away far from them. I ran and ran until I stopped and realized where I was. I was at the Hokage monument. To me the Hokage monument was a happy memory. He and I would always come here always looking at the stars. But starting today that memory is gone.'

Aqua was so distracted in my own pain that she didn't know that there was someone coming from behind until he touched her shoulders. Aqua grabbed his arm and flipped him. When she got a good look at the intruder she saw who it was.

"Naruto-san?" Aqua managed to say shocked to see Naruto.

"Ow Ow Ow please I give I'm sorry! I won't do that again!" Naruto said as he was in pain. Aqua let go and tried to help him up and apologized continuously.

"Ma! Ma! It's alright Aqua-chan. I would have done the same if I was in your position." Naruto said. Aqua was relieved that Naruto wasn't angry because she seriously didn't want to deal with an angry Naruto after what she saw before coming here. Her mind then went back to the scene she had fresh new tears coming down my eyes.

"Um is everything okay? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings!" Naruto apologized as he was kneeling and begging for forgiveness which made her giggle at his antics.

"It's not you Naruto-san it's something else." Aqua said with tears appearing again.

"What happened?" Naruto said.

At that moment Aqua spilled everything I saw.

"Terra is cheating on me!" Aqua blurted out.

Naruto looked surprised. "Really? Are you sure? I mean it could have been the girl that kissed him trying to make you jealous and trying to take Terra for herself." Naruto said.

She shook my head indicating no. "No, Naruto-san I saw it. Terra was the one initiating the kiss. The girl he was kissing was surprised he did that." Aqua said sadly still crying.

"THAT BASTARD! I'M GOING TO GO KILL HIM!" Naruto shouted. Aqua at this moment felt relieved that though she was scared for Terra knowing that Naruto could kill Terra any moment he wanted to.

"You don't have to." Aqua said quietly. Naruto then turned his attention to Aqua.

"What are you talking about? He cheated on you! Only and idiot would cheat on a beautiful women like you!" Naruto shouted. Aqua blushed.

"Y-you t-think I'm beautiful." Aqua stuttered.

Naruto revaluated what he said and blushed and mumbled "O-of c-course I would be an idiot if didn't notice that." Naruto stuttered embarrassed.

"Thank you." Aqua said to Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "No prob Aqua-chan!" Naruto shouted.

There was a complete silence between the two as they watched the village from the hokage monument. Until Aqua broke it.

"Ne Naruto-san why are you here?" Aqua asked.

"What I'm not allowed to come here?" Naruto joked. Aqua shook her head.

"No, you're allowed. It's just that you don't come here unless you need to clear your head or when something bad happens to you." Aqua explained showing of her knowledge about Naruto. Naruto had a grim expression. Aqua saw his expression.

"What happened?" Aqua asked.

"It's nothing you need to get involved with Aqua." Naruto said.

Aqua right now was worried. He had stopped adding the "–chan" suffix in her name which indicated that whatever he was going through was bad.

"Tell me Naruto-san maybe I can help cheer you up, like you did to me." Aqua said with sincerity.

Naruto looked at her face and couldn't deny her. "Alright! Hinata broke up with me." Naruto said getting depressed.

Aqua was shocked. 'Hinata-san broke up with Naruto? The world's ending.' Aqua thought.

"T-that's impossible! Hinata-san was in love with you! I mean she stalks you even when you guys dated. And from what I heard she stalked since you guys were 6 years old!"

"Yeah, that was weird. And wait she still stacked me even when we were going out?" Naruto said.

Aqua nodded. "Yeah I guess old habits are really hard to get over." Aqua said. Naruto nodded.

"Anyway why did she break up with you? I thought you guys would get married after you became jounin or something." Aqua asked.

Naruto signed. "(Sign) Sure be nice if life was that simple. But she said that we haven't spent any time together what with akatsuki and Sasuke and other missions. It's not my fault that I get called up for more missions then her. I mean she's the Hyuuga heiress she's not even supposed to go on missions especially with all the increase in death rate in all missions. I'm surprised her father even lets het even leave the compound. " Naruto said. Aqua nodded knowing that heiress and heirs of clans weren't allowed to go out on missions now with all the decrease in clan population after pein's invasion. They need the heirs and heiress to repopulate.

"So you guys broke up cause you didn't get enough time to spend with each other?" Aqua said.

"That and apparently Hinata found another boy while I was gone on one of my missions." Naruto said.

This shocked Aqua. 'Innocent Hinata cheated on Naruto? I always thought it would the other way around.' Aqua thought.

Naruto looked at Aqua's shocked face. "Hey I know what you're thinking." Naruto said.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"You're thinking that it would be me that would cheat on Hinata and not her." Naruto said. Aqua nodded seeing there is no point in lying. Naruto got depressed.

"Why do people think that?" Naruto asked whining.

"Well considering who your teachers were I don't think you can blame them." Aqua stated.

"Damn ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted Aqua giggled.

After that both Aqua and Naruto kept quiet and kept looking at the village while remembering their harsh break ups.

"So… what do you think we should do now? I mean this is my first break up in my whole life." Naruto said.

"I don't know. This is my first break up as well." Aqua said and Naruto signs. Then he remembered something.

"Let's do what ero sennin does after a break up." Naruto suggested.

Aqua blushed knowing who ere sennin was and what he did or a living. "YOU PERVERT!" Aqua shouted as she covered her chest.

Naruto realized what he had said and panicked "N-No wait y-you got it all wrong that's not what I meant. I was going to say let's have fun by going somewhere to eat or do something entertaining." Naruto said.

Aqua relaxed though but she didn't lower her guard. She thought about what he said. 'Going out and having fun doesn't so bad. And ever since me and Terra started going out it was always traing this and training that. I can't remember when the last time I went shopping for new clothes was.' Aqua thought. She then looked at Naruto and gave a smile and nodded. Naruto was happy.

"YATTA! Where should we go Aqua-chan? I was thinking ichiraku's or maybe the dango store across from it." Naruto suggested places to go to.

Aqua giggled. "I was thinking about going to the mall and buying some new clothing considering I've been stuck with these for a long time." Aqua said.

"YOSH! Let's go to the mall and then somewhere we can eat." Naruto said.

"Well okay but if we're going to the mall we're going to have to give you a new wardrobe." Aqua said.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Naruto shouted.

"How long have you worn that tracksuit?" Aqua asked.

"Um about 1 year 8 months or so." Naruto said trying to remember how long he wore his jacket.

"Did you ever wear anything else other than this?"Aqua asked.

"Of course! I wear a black shirt and blue shorts sometimes." Naruto said.

"Only inside your house?" Aqua asked and Naruto nodded.

"We're going to get you new clothing." Aqua said with a sign.

"But…"

"Otherwise I'm going not going." Aqua said.

"OKAY OKAY I'LL BUY NEW CLOTHES PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto begged. Aqua was giggling at Naruto's antics.

"Alright I'll meet there tomorrow say noon. Don't keep me waiting." Aqua said

"Off course Uzumaki Naruto is never late for anything!" Naruto said in a Naruto manner.

"Good cause if you are there's going to be punishment." Aqua said with a scary expression.

Naruto nodded.


	2. Petition

HEY GUY'S REMEMBER THAT LAW THEY TRIED TO PASS THAT WOULD MAKE FANFICTION WRITING, STREAMING VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR EVEN SO MUCH AS SINGING A CURRENTLY EXISTING SONG AND PUTTING IT ONLINE WOULD GET YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON AS A FELON, WELL GUESS WHAT THE US GOVERNMENT IN ALL ITS RETARDED GLORY IS TRYING_BRING IT BACK. _CURRENTLY THERE IS A PETITION GOING ON THAT IF 100,000 PEOPLE SIGN WILL PUT AN END TO THIS CURRENT BOUT OF RAW BULLSHIT, JUST REMOVE ALL THE SPACES IN THE LINK BELOW TO GET TO IT

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF

IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION

AND A WORD OF ADVICE TO MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS, ON THE OFF CHANCE THE ACT SOMEHOW MAKES IT THROUGH, MOST LIKELY IT WILL NOT LAST SO DO WHAT I DID WHEN I FOUND OUT AND COPY AND PASTE YOUR WORK ON SOMETHING OFFLINE SO THAT IF THE ACT GOES THROUGH AND THEY DELETE YOUR STUFF YOU CAN JUST PASTE IT BACK ONE THIS WHOLE SHIT STORM BLOWS OVER


End file.
